


The Bucket List

by panto



Series: Christmas Prompts 2017 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Bucket List, Family, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mental Time Travel, Peter is Papa, Stiles is Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panto/pseuds/panto
Summary: Peter finds an old bucket list, that Stiles and he wrote years ago when Stiles was still in college.





	The Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work for the xmasprompts.tumblr.com
> 
> Day 12 - (Mental) Time travel

“Stiles! Look what I found.” Peter sat on the living room floor surrounded by cardboard boxes full of old stuff.

Stiles walked over to him and sat down next to him. “What is that?” He asked as he took the piece of paper that Peter was holding for him to see.

“An old bucket list. We made that when you were still in college, remember?”

Stiles smiled a little. “Oh, yes. I remember.” He hummed thoughtfully.

 

It had been the last year of college. Stiles was at home during the holidays, sitting on the couch with Peter. Stiles had been crying and Peter held him. Neither of them remembered why he had even started to cry but Stiles knew that he had been rather emotional during that visit.

 

***

“Stiles.” Peter let his fingers brush through the boy’s hair to calm him down. “Everything is going to be alright.” He promised, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. Peter hated to see his usually so cheerful boyfriend like that.

“But - but what if it’s not?” Stiles mumbled into Peter’s tear soaked shirt.

“Of course everything is going to be alright, Stiles.” Peter promised.

“If I get a bad degree, I will never have a good job, Peter. Nothing will be fine!” He sobbed, pressing himself even further into Peter’s arms.

“Stiles. It was only one bad grade. You will get an amazing degree.”

“Don’t promise something that you can’t influence!”

Peter let his palm soothingly rub over Stiles’ back. “You completely overexerted yourself during the last few weeks. You need to relax and get some sleep.”

“No. I need to study.”

“Stiles, no. You will enjoy your free time for now.” Peter sighed. “You are an extremely good student. You messed up one exam. That’s not the end of the world.”

“It is to me.”

“It’s not. You will still get an amazing degree and a job that you will love. You have your dad, who is so proud of you. You have me and you have such great friends that will always be there for you.” Peter told him. “And I’m so proud of you too.”

“Why would you be proud of me? I didn’t do anything you could be proud off.”

Peter sighed. “You are such an amazing person, Stiles. You do so many great things and you are always there for the people you love. You are going to reach so much in life. And even if you didn’t get a good degree, which I really doubt, there are so many other important things that you will manage to do in your life.”

“And what kind of things are you talking about?”

“Anything. You are able to do whatever you want to do, Stiles. You are such a great guy with such a strong will. I just know that you will be able to reach anything you ever want to reach.” Peter promised.

Stiles wiped at his eyes and blinked up at Peter. “You really think so? Even if I don’t get a good degree?”

“There are more important things than that.”

“Oh, yes? And what kind of things?” Stiles slightly shook his head, as if he didn’t believe there really was anything more important than college or his degree. Of course, he knew that this wasn’t true but in that moment college seemed to be the only thing that was going to define his future. “I want a good job. That’s it.”

“Oh, yes? And what about me? What about your dad and your friends? Don’t you want to move into your own apartment or house one day? And I remember that you said, that you always wanted to have a dog. What about that?” Peter asked. “You told me that you wanted to travel through Europe one day. What about those things? Isn’t that important as well?”

Stiles nodded slowly before he sighed. “Yes, maybe.”

“See?” Peter brushed the last few tears away with his thumb. “You know what we are going to do now? I’ll make us some tea and you get a pen and some paper and then we will write a bucket list of all the things we want to do in life and everything we want to achieve.”

 

***

 

Peter smiled. “I think we never touched that list again after we wrote it, did we?” He moved closer so that they were both able to read it.

“We didn’t. We should work through it and check off all the things we have done so far.” Stiles suggested.

Peter nodded and was up immediately to get a pen.

“Let’s see.” Stiles mumbled as Peter sat down again. “We can cross out ‘buying our own house’ and ‘kissing on the Eifel tower’ already.” He mumbled and took the pen from Peter to check the two points off.

“You wanted to learn how to make Pierogi like your mum.”

“I didn’t manage to do that yet.”

“Your dad says, that yours are even better than your mum’s.”

Stiles shook his head. “They are not even close to my mum’s. I don’t think anyone is able to make them as good as my mother. We should cross that out. Not because I managed to do it but because I realized that I won’t be able to do that.”

“I love your Pierogi.” Peter said with a shrug.

 

“I wanted to get a tattoo? Really? I don’t even remember that.” Stiles mumbled as he continued to read through the list, then shrugged. “Well, maybe one day.”

 

“Ride in a hot air balloon. Check that off.”

“When did we do that?”

“About a year after you finished college. That was in Italy.” Peter hummed.

“Oh, you are right! I remember that. Oh, that was so beautiful.”

Peter smiled, wrapping an arm around Stiles as he continued to read through the list. “You can check off ‘traveling to Italy’ as well. Oh and of course Spain, Germany, France, Sweden and Switzerland too. Right, and Poland.”

Stiles checked all the countries they had been to, before continuing to read. “Oh, god. We were such romantics. Look at that! Kiss in the rain.”

Peter laughed. “We definitely did that.” He said and quickly crossed it out. “What exactly is ‘The Code’? Says here you wanted to go there with me. I don’t remember a place like that.”

“Oh. That was a Blues bar close to campus. But you can cross that out. They closed like six years ago.” Stiles explained but shrugged, leaning his head onto Peter’s shoulder.

“Six years ago?” Peter’s eyes went a little wider.

Stiles nodded. “We are not the youngest anymore, honey. And even though you still look exactly like on the day I met you, there are a few grey ones between your hairs.”

“Excuse me?” Peter huffed.

“They make you even more handsome.”

Peter glared at him, but he couldn’t help himself but smile after a moment. He turned his attention back to the bucket list and stopped at the next point. “You wanted to get me drunk?”

“Oh! And I definitely did that.” Stiles grinned as he crossed it out on the list. “Do you remember the first time you were like really drunk?”

Peter smiled thoughtfully. “I do.” He said with the nod. “That was the day where we found out that we were going to be dads and had a little celebration in my old apartment.”

Stiles nodded, leaning even more into Peter. “That was such a wonderful day. It feels like it was yesterday.”

“It really does.”

Stiles still stared at the list before glancing up at Peter with wide eyes. “Can you believe that we actually wanted to have four kids?”

Peter chuckled. “I could do with another one.”

Stiles thought about it for a moment. “Maybe one day.” He said with a soft smile. “They are growing up so fast. Can you believe that Cara starts school next year? Or that Oliver is finally potty trained? Or how Jamie starts to say Daddy and Papa now?” Stiles let out a long sigh, leaning back into Peter’s side. “We did so well with them so far, Peter.”

“We really did. Who would have thought that?” He smiled, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ temple. “I love you, Stiles. And I couldn’t have had a better family than the four of you.”

“Me neither. You are the best Papa and the best husband in the world.”

“And I thought I had the best husband already.” Peter grinned as he glanced down at the wedding rings on their hands.


End file.
